1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arm rest devices adapted to be removably mounted on a panel of an automobile or the like to permit either the driver or passenger to rest his/her arm thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arm rest devices are well-known in the art to be removably attached from the door of an automobile, whereby the driver or passenger of an automobile may rest his/her arm thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 1,426,787 of Spencer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,637 of DePinto disclose arm rest devices being adapted to be attached from the window well of an automobile. Each of the DePinto and Spencer devices is equipped with a plurality of brackets having a curved portion adapted to be fitted over the window well of an automobile. In particular, DePinto discloses that his brackets include outturned portions having a downturn portion 12 adapted to be fitted in the window opening or slot of an automobile door. Each of the arm rest devices of the DePinto and Spencer patents is constructed to be readily removable from the side door of the automobile. Further, each of the Spencer and DePinto devices have a support member for receiving a padded or upholstered material, upon which the arm may rest.
The arm rest devices of the prior art typically extend into the automobile compartment and are mounted to extend from the inside panel of the door. As a result, the support member must be of relatively large configuration to provide sufficient area upon which the rider/driver may rest his/her arm. In compact cars, this extension into the interior space of the automobile may be a problem. Such prior art arm rest devices also do not cover the windowsill, which is, typically, a rather uncomfortable place upon which to rest one's arm.